


Convin Prompts

by bluesaturn



Series: Convin Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Connor/Gavin. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Convin Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. [SFW] Manual

"None of this makes any sense!", Gavin said.  
"Let me see?", Connor asked, not for the first time this evening, and held out his hand for the assembly manual.  
Gavin gave it to him.  
Connor looked at it, confusion clear on his face.  
"This is why I phucking hate IKEA Furniture!"


	2. [SFW] The hum of a refrigeration unit + fluorescent tube lights + early morning shift

Gavin hated the early morning shift. He had never been the kind of person who enjoyed getting up early in the morning and the shitty office coffee only helped so much in the futile attempt to become a bit more awake. 

The lighting in the breakroom was terrible - fluorescent tube lights that kept flickering every once in a while and reminded him way too much of high school - and the refrigerator in the corner of the room hummed way too loudly. Sometimes he wondered if his employer had designed this room to be as unrelaxing as possible on purpose. 

Gavin already couldn’t wait for the workday to be over and it had barely even begun, this was his first pause and he hadn’t even had a chance to eat breakfast before he had left the house. 

Sighing, Gavin opened up his backpack and got out the breakfast he’d thrown himself together half-heartedly. As he opened the lunch box, however, he found more than just the sandwich he had thrown into it, in there. Leave it to Connor to make sure he ate healthily during the workday as well. But the more important part, for Gavin, was the small sticky note that was stuck inside of the box.   
“Have a good day :)”, it read and he couldn’t help a tiny smile.   
Perhaps not /everything/ about having the early morning shift was terrible after all.


	3. [SFW] Fresh donuts on a cold day

Connor showed up late to work for the very time in his deviant life.   
“Never thought I’d see the day,” Gavin had mumbled, as Connor walked into the office 20 minutes later than he should have. 

It was a cold day, the weather stormy and gloomy, and first snowflakes had started to fall, sticking to Connor’s clothes and hair. Connor wasn’t certain he liked it. Neither did he like waiting in lines at the coffee shop and yet - 

“I got you something,” Connor said and put down a box of donuts on Gavin’s desk.   
Gavin looked at the box as if Connor had poisoned them. 

It was a constant back and forth between them - Gavin opened up and then got scared and tried to push him away again. But Connor wasn’t one to easily give up.   
“I just thought you could use a pick-me-up,” Connor said and he hoped Gavin could hear the actual meaning behind the words.   
/I’m sorry we fought./   
Perhaps even the more important ones.   
/I care about you./  
Gavin didn’t look him in the eyes.   
“Yeah, thanks or whatever,” he said.  
He was smiling, just a little bit, and that alone told Connor that Gavin understood him better than he would ever admit.  
“You’re welcome,” Connor said.   
Gavin ate one of the donuts in silence and Connor knew everything would be okay between them once again.


End file.
